1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved massage and tactile stimulation device having predetermined prominent projections with or without friction areas, for manual control and operation.
2. Description of Prior Art
Manual massage and tactile stimulation have been performed by the hand for centuries. Hand held objects or paraphernalia for massage and tactile stimulation, manual or electric, have been invented to assist with the task.
Massage gloves having a receptacle or receptacles adapted to accommodate a substance or substances during the massage have been invented as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,161,719 to Norton. However, these gloves do not address massage to deeper tissues.
Thereafter, U.S. Pat. No. 1,885,572 to Wood shows a massage glove with transverse ribs or ridges on the finger tips and a series or multiplicity of massaging elements or vacuum cups in the palm of the hand. The massaging elements and vacuum cups effect a combined friction and traction upon the patient""s body. This glove relies heavily upon the palm for effective execution. As well, it does not address massage to deeper tissues due to lack of massaging elements prominence.
A massage device utilized for lather formation and softening a man""s beard is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,438,485 to Goldberg. It can also be utilized to receive and retain soap. This device massages the cutaneous covering, at best, not addressing the deeper tissues or advanced manipulations.
Animal gloves for massage and grooming with a plurality of bristles on the palm or palm and fingers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,709 to Newkirk et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,837 to Courtney et al. An animal grooming glove with a plurality of rubber projections having an internal portion including a substantially rigid material is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,575 to Lennon. These devices, though suitable for animals, are not suitable for human massage.
A scalp massaging implement for the finger with a rubber fingertip covering and a plurality of flexible rubber tines is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,860 to Sanders et al. A finger or hand mounted brush with bristles or plurality of bumps or a combination is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,252 to Carr for effective cleaning and massage. An implement for massaging the cutaneous covering is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,521 to Gueret. While sports gloves having a plurality of friction elements for enhancing the grip, control, and improving skills have been invented including the basketball glove in U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,956 to Schulkin et al. The projections of these inventions lack the prominence and shape necessary for massage to deeper tissues and are suitable for the cutaneous covering, at best.
Hand apparel with cleaning instrumentalites are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,386 to Grzyll, U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,355 to Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,427 to Ortolivo, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,014 to Piantedosi. There is no disclosure of these gloves as a massaging device for humans.
Massage footwear having foot stimulating, dome-shaped, spaced massage bumps and nonspecific rounded projections with areas that are lightly stippled to prevent slippage is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,831 to Seltzer. However, this is utilized in footwear or as a sole insert having defined accupressure bumps. These bumps are arranged to affect at least 12 key meridians of body function. There is no disclosure for use as a hand covering or versatility of location for use on other areas of the body.
The aforementioned inventions do not address the need for deep pressure, concentrated point specific pressure, vigorous rubbing on the skin, or handling of the muscles to relieve muscle spasms, trigger points, or the like during massage. The masseur must utilize a considerable amount of muscle energy, along with force and pressure on their joints for the benefits of massage to be realized on some recipients.
Among the objects of this invention is to provide a new and improved massage and tactile stimulation device in the nature of a hand covering such as a mitt, mitten, or glove worn upon the hand of the user, masseur, or therapist. More specifically, a glove having prominent projections of at least 0.14 inches (3.5 mm) in height, to facilitate deep and point specific pressure on the recipient, being with or without friction areas. These instrumentalities, secured at effective working areas on the device, provide for distinct and improved manipulations over the human hand.
The advantages of this invention as here outlined are best realized when all of its features and instrumentalities are combined in one and the same structure, but, useful devices may be produced embodying less than the whole.
Advantages include but are not restricted to:
a) improved force and concentrated pressure on recipient due to prominence of projections;
b) decreased direct force needed on joint""s of manipulator""s body to deliver improved manipulations to recipient;
c) will stimulate deep pressure receptors in skin of desensitized limbs or parts of the body;
d) enhances the tactile stimulation or massage of a layperson to a recipient without formal education of manual techniques.
Additional objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows of the preferred embodiment, pointed out in the subjoined claims, and illustrated on the annexed drawing, wherein like parts are designated by the same reference throughout. Others will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of this description or may be learned by practice of the invention.